


The Ornament

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about an ornament that is on the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ornament

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't use because I have no money.

The Ornament

Tony and Abby were in the living room of Gibbs house decorating the tree. They had already put up the lights and now all was left was putting up the ornaments. He pulled out his favorite ornament and smiled.

"Remember this one, Abby?"

She looked up from her decorating and spotted what Tony was holding up. The ornament was of a bear and had two little cubs under its legs as if the bear was protecting his young. He remembered when Gibbs had given it to him and Abby. It was their third year together for Christmas. The first year he had nowhere to go, but Gibbs didn't know that, that year. He had been working for Gibbs for months and it was finally Christmastime. His father was well he didn't know where he was. He had tried calling his Dad, but he said he was too busy to talk to him. He just wanted to wish his Dad a Merry Christmas, but like so many years past he was too busy for his son.

It was the next year that Gibbs had invited Tony and Abby to spend Christmas with him. They had a fun time and he cherished their time together. Here he was with family he had his little sister and the man he wished was his Dad.

The next year after that Gibbs had presented the two with their own ornament. Tony was so happy that he hugged Gibbs and Abby and wished them both a Merry Christmas. This year was a very happy Christmas because with the ornament it showed that Gibbs thought of him and Abby as his children. This was home this was his family and he loved them both.

Tony found the right spot to put the ornament up. It was right up in front near a light where it could be seen. The light reflecting on it making it shine. He smiled as he watched the ornament for a moment and then finished with the rest of them putting them up. They both stepped away from the tree and looked at it, but Tony's eyes kept on going back to the one ornament that meant the most to him.

"Merry Christmas, Abby." He said as he hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." She said back and squeezed him back.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs." Tony and Abby both said as the turned to Gibbs.

"Merry Christmas, Tony and Abby."

They all went into the kitchen to get ready to eat because it was almost done. Tony helped set the table and put things on the table. They all sat down and started eating. Once again it was going to be a Merry Christmas.

The End


End file.
